


Act 1: It's going to be a long day.

by archaicGambit



Series: GuardianSwap [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaicGambit/pseuds/archaicGambit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four kids play a game, and with the clever and focused Jade Egbert as their leader, how can they fail?<br/>Oh so many ways.<br/>Homestuck with a simple switch that has several repercussions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act 1 pt 1: Your name is Jade Egbert

**Author's Note:**

> I realize GuardianSwaps have been done before, but I have a very specific take on it that's going to focus on Rose and Dave later, and the truly dire class that is Seer of Time. Act 1 is going to be closest to the canon, and then it'll evolve more into this AU session.
> 
> Shippy stuff is also coming later, heavy on the Rose/Dave.
> 
> All art as of now is done by me, but it'd be pretty awesome if someone was interested in drawing some panels.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

A young girl stands alone in her bedroom. It so happens that today, the 13th of April, is her birthday. It is 13 years ago that she was given life, but only today that she will be given a name.

Enter name ==>

Jade Harley

Sure, in the normal iteration of things, she’d be Jade Harley, the wild girl raised by a dog, but that’s not quite how things work here. Try again.

Jade English ==>

This isn’t post-scratch! Goddamnit, just look at whose house she’s in!

Jade Egbert? ==>

There you go. Finally realized this was a guardianswap?

Examine Room==>

Your name is JADE EGBERT, and as previously mentioned, today is your 13th birthday. Your room adequately illustrates your variety of interests, of which there are plenty. You especially love SCIENCE, namely CHEMISTRY and PHYSICS, both of which you are pretty good at, at least good enough to pull off some truly excellent pranks. You think pranks are fun, but you mostly do them to carry on the family legacy. You rather enjoy NOSTALGIC CARTOONS, mainly of the variety that would get you called a furry at school, were you not already on the cross country team, 1st chair flutist, and captain of the science club, despite the fact that you can be kind of intimidating with all your well-meaning pranks. You also like to play GAMES sometimes. What will you do?

Examine Poster ==>

Ah! Sburb. Your copy of this beta game should be coming in the mail today. Well, it was supposed to come three days ago. You and your friends are going to play it. Not your IRL friends, of which there are plenty, but a few cool kind you met over the internet. This game totally isn’t going to ruin your life at all.

Coolkid? You must mean Dave! Let’s go be dave! ==>

Haha, Dave is about the least cool person you know, next to John, that is. Maybe you shouldn’t have said your friends were cool. You just like them, for reasons you don’t entirely understand.

Pick up arms ==>

You already have arms. You’ve had arms since panel one. The artist finds the sprite style terribly intimidating and decided to mostly use her own. Didn’t you notice that? You do own a chest with fake arms as part of your pranking itenerary. Every good prankstress should own at least one set of fake arms. Colonel Sassacre says so at least.

Fine. Forget the gag. Check your computer ==>

It looks like someone’s pestering you! You decide to talk to her. She can get sort of impatient, and she isn’t nice when she’s impatient. Looks like you missed her message earlier. You’re going to have to get through some rambling.

Jade: Open Message ==>

\--TentacleTyraness [TT] began pestering GalliumGnostic [GG]--

TT: So jade… Happy Birthday!

TT: Did you appropriate any sweet loot?

TT: And by sweet loot, of course I mean have you gotten the beta?

TT: Of course I’d love to hear about your other gifts and exploits of the day.

TT: Dave’s been pestering me about the game though.

TT: John also presumes we’re all going to play it today, although it comes from his ‘clouds’ and he’s not an especially reliable source, is he?

TT: I said it was entirely up to YOU as it’s your birthday.

TT: Jade, are you there?

GG: yeah!

GG: sorry i was lollygagging i guess

GG: my dad almost threw a cake in my face this morning!

TT: Another competition with the Prankster’s Gambit?

GG: yes

TT: There are much more important meters to fill.

TT: Your intelligence is certainly very high, As I hope your joy will be over my gift, when you get it.

TT: As I recall, you have a nostalgic love of Con Air?

GG: well mostly I love animes but…

GG: con air reminds me of being a little girl and its pretty great even if its silly!

TT: Brilliant.

TT: Do please consider the Beta. The boys simply won’t get off my back about it!

GG: ill go check the mail then!

GG: talk to you later

\--galliumGnostic has disconnected--

 Just look out the window to check your mail ==>

You look out into your yard, to see the perfectly warm april day and your bent old tree with a tire swing you rarely use these days. Who are you kidding? You love your tire swing. You have no quandries being a bit of a dork every once and awhile.

You turn to the mailbox, right next to the driveway where your Dad's car is parked.

The red thingy is up! The red hook thingy is up! Wait- doesn’t that mean that you have mail you want the postman to collect? Oh well. You still have this great feeling that the mail is here.

Go downstairs and get your copy of SBURB ==>

Sure thing! Maybe you’ll even run into your dad on the way down. You really love your dad, and the two of you get along great! Encounters with him are never awkward, although he may want you to eat more cake, and you’ve had more than enough cake today.

It’s not like you need to spend 50 pages figuring out how to use your strife deck or syllabus. Both of yours are Sciency and pretty awesome ChemicalKind never fails in pranking or more dire situations, and your Periodic Table modus is really fun!

You do pick up Colonel Sassacre’s daunting text on your way downstairs though. Going anywhere without such an outdated, racist, prank guide would be plain stupid.

==>

You exit into the HALLWAY. On the wall, there is a harlequin painting. To each his own, you suppose, but you think your dad’s clown obsession is a little weird.

Jade, Go downstairs ==>

You proceed downstairs into the living room; inside there is a large present for you, just sitting conspiratorially in the center of the room. You like that your living room is pretty big and you like the wrap-around staircase and the fireplace, but you simply do not understand all these _clowns_. There is also yet another cake sitting on your sofa.

You love your dad. You really love your dad, but he can just get out of control.

Examine fireplace ==>

Your dad is really enthusiastic about always using the fireplace, because, as he says, a flame ALWAYS belongs in a fireplace. Your dad is really enthusiastic about a lot of things, and that is why you love him. However, between the oven and the smoldering embers, it’s kind of stuffy in here.

Jade: Fondly regard cremation ==>

There’s the SACRED URN containing your dearly departed NANNA’S ASHES. She died before you were born, but you still think she is a really incredible lady, a role model of sorts. She reputably had a very high prankster’s gambit. You hope to follow suit.

You don’t knock over the precious urn on accident or anything. What kind of clumsy idiot would do that? You are Jade Egbert. You are coordinated and play sports.

Not to say it couldn’t be knocked over at a later point for other reasons. Could it? You don’t know. That’s what we call dramatic irony, folks.

 

Examine oversized gift==>

It seems to be a gift from your father. The message is very sweet, as are all of his little cards. You’re excited about what could possibly be in such a large gift box? Is it the dog you’ve been asking for for years?  It probably totally is. Your dad got you a cute dog and you’re going to have a new best friend. You’re kind of nervous to meet the best dog in the universe, but it’s time he saw your living room properly.

Jade, Open oversized present ==>

Oh.

That’s not a dog.

It’s a harlequin. You totally shouldn’t have built up the idea of your sweet puppy in your head because now you feel really disappointed. You prop the harlequin doll up on the couch. It looks sort of silly, sitting there like a strange fake-person. But it doesn’t have arms. This fake person needs to have fake arms, pronto.  It is a matter of the utmost importance.

Go back upstairs and retrieve fake arms from chest ==>

You do just that. It looks like another friend is pestering you. After you capatchalog the arms, you decide to talk to him. You’ve got to admit, there’s something about how kind of pathetic he is that you find kind of adorable. You sigh dreamily for a moment when you remember you’re trying to have a conversation. Oops.

Jade: Check message ==>

\--TerahertzGodhead [TG] began pestering GalliumGnostic [GG]--

TG: so a little birdy told me you recently got the game of the year

GG: does this little birdy wear glasses??

TG: thats entirely possible i guess

GG: she said you were bothering her

TG: nah i wouldnt do that im a gentleman im from new york

TG: did she really?

TG: she couldve just said so

GG: just about the game which i still havent checked for!

GG: brb ive got to go check the mail

TG: yeah

TG: happy birthday

Jade, Go back downstairs ==>

Cleverly, you use the frosting on the arms as an adhesive. There. Now he looks so silly and fake. You are so hilarious. You throw the present wrap in the fire which makes it roar and crackle.

Jade: Find your dad and get the mail ==>

Well, your dad is most likely in the kitchen, but he could also be in the study. Were you to go in you’d likely be inclined to play some sort of haunting refrain, since it seconds as a music room for you to play your piano or flute.

Attempt to leave the house ==>

You go through your living room, and exit the house. Outside you see the washington suburbs, as monotonus as they are every day: every house the same whitewashed tone, little variations in the yard.

==>

The streets are empty. Wind skims across the empty sburban road. Wait, you mean suburban. You were supposed to be having a deep moment here. The wind seems pretty desolate to you, as does the blandness of the street you live on. Sometimes you feel you would’ve done better out on a farm, or maybe even living in a jungle.

It is your thirteenth birthday, and as with all twelve preceding it, at least, the ones you can remember, you feel as though something’s missing from your life.

Maybe it has something to do with that game.

The game that feels like a riddle and hm you could’ve said that more poetically, come to think of it.

You have a feeling it’s going to be a long day.

==>


	2. Act 1 pt 2: Enter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Rose start the game.  
> Jade's house is subsequently destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some gifs from MSPA used in this.  
> I'm sure you'll recognize them.  
> Any other art was done by me.

Jade: See if your father left the mail in the car ==>

You walk over to the car and peer through the tinted window. Nothing leaps out at you, but there’s a green package and a slip of paper. You wonder if it’s a present from one of your friends. Maybe your dad just forgot to take it inside.

Jade: Spy in the kitchen ==>

You sigh, and walk back across the yard to the kitchen window. Unfortunately, the kitchen window is fogged up because your dad is FAR TOO ENTHUSIASTIC about baking. There’s a point where it stops being cute and starts being weird. Jeez dad, you are thirteen. You obviously know everything.

But you can discern what’s by the table near the window: bills and adverts that seem very mail like indeed, along with things that could only possibly be for you: a red package and a case with the SBURB LOGO.

However, the window is locked, and it’d be weird to climb through with your dad probably being in the kitchen and everything.

Yeah, it’d be pretty weird.

Jade: Go back into the kitchen ==>

You open the door and wipe your feet off at the welcome mat, walking by an advert playing on your television as you enter your kitchen.

==>

As suspected, your father is there with yet another cake. You say hello, and he asks you if you want some cake. You smile as politely and charmingly as you can with your embarrassingly sized teeth, and scoot past him to pick up your mail. You are trying your best to abscond with your mail. Maybe if it’s an official command it will work.

Jade: ABSCOND ==>

Despite the fact that your father is carrying a truly massive cake with both his hands, he manages to pull out a pie from what you think is his Stack modus.

This is why his prankster’s gambit is higher than yours. You could always pull out some of your self-made smoke pellets but that would betray the moment.

You brace yourself for what must be. Comedy is a cruel mistress after all.

==>

Your hair takes the brunt of the confectionary. You’re going to have to try and wash it now. All that black hair. Thanks, Dad. Thanks a lot.

Throw down smoke pellets! ==>

Now that the comedic routine has taken place, you have no issues with throwing down some SCIENCE. YEAH!!!

Your dad grabs a broom and tries to mollify the smoke detector. You snatch up your dad’s PDA, and the presents you came for.

Jade: Retreat upstairs ==>

You leave under the cover of smoke to go to the bathroom. You have to get all this gross pie cream out of your hair. Your bathroom is kind of cramped, and there’s a clown-themed towel in the center of the room. There’s also a lot of shaving cream in the cabinet under the sink. You wash off your hair by leaning over the bathtub with the showerhead, getting all the confectionary out, and then grab a towel to clean off.

You sigh and go back into your room. At least you have the Beta now. Oh, it seems like you’ve gotten some messages while you were away.

Jade: Check messages ==>

\--GhostyTrickster  [GT] began pestering GalliumGnostic [GG] —

GT: happy birthday, jade!

GT: helloooooooo?

GT: ill just talk to you later I guess.

\--GhostyTrickster [GT] ceased pestering GalliumGnostic [GG]—

\--TentacleTyraness [TT] began pestering GalliumGnostic [GG]--

TT: John is looking for you.

TT: I was told to relay this information to you by Dave.

TT: He’s terribly insistent.

TT: And I think he may be hitting on me a little bit?

GG: maybe the glasses i sent you are making things on your screen foggy :/

GG: youre wearing them inside again arent you?

TT: What, the cute cat-eyes?

TT: Perhaps.

TT: Is it wrong of me to enjoy a gift from a friend?

TT: Besides, if you didn’t realize, wearing sunglasses indoors is kind of a Strider thing.

TT: It’s ironic.

GG: How is it ironic??

TT: Because they’re not meant to be worn indoors, I suppose.

TT: Maybe it isn’t extremely ironic.

TT: But it is the way of the Household, and I must live by them while I rest under this unbelievably shabby roof.

GG: Hey, does your present happen to be a medium-sized, red package? ;D

TT: Are you currently in possession of such a package?

GG: ;)

GG: thats for me to know and you to find out!!

TT: That is what I’m trying to do here.

GG: Its with the beta in my Perodic Table deck. I’ll open it when I install.

TT: Postponing on my excellent gifting? Whatever suits your fancy, Egbert.

TT: I shall say that Dave’s positively insistent on playing this game with the group, although his internet seems to be blinking in and out.

Jade, Install SBURB Beta ==>

Oh. Apparently you need a Server player as well.

Open the package from TT==>

While you’re waiting, you might as well open TT’s package. This time you don’t bother aggrandizing it in your head, although you know it has something to do with your beloved childhood film, CON AIR.

==>

Oh

My

God.

It’s the stuffed bunny! The real stuffed bunny with a certificate of authenticity and wow! Knowing Rose, this has to be her trying to outdo the cute cat-eye sunglasses you gave her, but who cares? Not you, now that you’ve gotten the coolest present ever!

This is so awesome.

Check the Beta ==>

You sit down at your office chair and squint at the computer. Apparently a server player connected to you. Cool. You just have to press enter when you’re ready. This game is going to be so fun and you’ll be able to rave about how you got it before everyone else in school when spring break is over.

Your life is pretty great and you’d be really pissed if everything you knew was suddenly ripped up from underneath you.

Not that that’s going to happen, right?

Jade: Click pesterchum window ==>

\--TentacleTyraness [TT] began pestering GalliumGnostic [GG]--

TT: I’m trying to connect with you as server player.

TT: Upon Dave’s insistence, I have finally started the game.

GG: sure!!

GG: im in such a great mood I just got the most awesome gift!!

TT: You liked the bunny?

GG: :DDD

TT: What do you say, little lady?

TT: Do you want to play this goddamn game or not?

GG: i guess we can get started!

GG: im excited! :D

==>

==>

You watch in awe as Rose manages to manipulate your environment like a game of the SIMs.  She steals your spangled pranking chest and manages to drag it through a wall. It is likely to be the most supernatural thing you will ever see in your life.

Come to think of it, you’re kind annoyed about your chest, actually.

GG: rose what are you doing??

TT: Just testing some things.

GG: Right.

TT: Excuuuuuse me, Princess.

TT: I’m trying to get used to the controls.

TT: I’ll try to be more careful, I promise.

==>

She begins to play with revising your room. It’s an amazing spectacle. She drops a device called a totem lathe that looks like an oddly mechanized sewing machine.

You cannot believe this game was only 50 dollars.

You hear rumbling downstairs as she messes with more things in your house. The floor shakes slightly.

In retrospect, giving this power to Rose Strider was not your brightest idea. You unstuck your Dad’s PDA and install pesterchum so you can still talk to Rose as you wander around the house.

==>

There’s more rumbling and ground shaking and then you swear you can hear water running. Rose has ripped the toilet out of the floor.  You mess around with the various devices she’s deployed in your house: particularly the cruxtruder. Something seems to be trying to push itself out from under the lid, but you can’t pull it off yourself.

When you hear a crash in your awesome wrap-around hallway, you think enough is enough.

 

Jade, Scold TT ==>

You walk upstairs, and sit in protest in your misplaced bathtub. You then pull out your father’s PDA.

==>

GG: hey rose!

GG: do you see this?

GG: does anything look misplaced to you??

TT: I’ll make it up to you later, I promise.

TT: <3

GG: what?

GG: this isnt the time for hearts!

GG: my bathtub is in my hallway. :(

GG: im disappointed in you miss strider

TT:  </3

TT: Little did you know my entire self esteem rests on your approval.

TT: I’m afraid I’m simply too unmotivated to aid you now.

GG: hmph

Jade: Use an explosion to open the cruxtuder ==>

Ah, finally a good use for your Strife deck.  You throw a lovely bottled chemical combination onto the cruxtuder, and the top flies across the room, slightly singed.  A blue light fills your living room, and you are momentarily blinded. When the light dims, you see a flashing sphere that has the same spirograph pattern as the loading screen. Huh.

Rose tells you to turn the wheel and extract the cruxite. You don’t know exactly what that means, but a bright blue crystal comes out. This must be it.

TT: I feel like we ought to be hurrying.

TT: That countdown is making me hella nervous.

TT: Jade?

You do not reply to rose as the PDA is in your pocket and you are busy hurrying as she recommends.

TT: Give jade the pre-punched card ==>

A red card with an apple falls onto the living room floor. You also notice the explosion left your harlequin looking a little singed on his right eye. Poor fellow. Maybe he’ll go on a quest to restore his honour now and meet a nice, slightly mopey girl.

Jade: pick up card ==>

As you go to do this, you notice the flashing sphere is following you. Creepy. Rose explains that it’s the kernelsprite, and requires prototyping. Twice, apparently.

TT: Drop harlequin into the kernelsprite ==>

The clown’s face appears dauntingly in the blue sphere instead of the patterns. It speaks at you, in a language that may not actually be a language so much as it’s a fluffy garbling and slight chuckling. This thing is actually starting to freak you out a little. You complain at Rose, who promises another prototyping after you experiment with the alchemiter.

Jade: Use pre-punched card on Alchemiter ==>

The kernelsprite follows you upstairs. You scowl at it. Yeah. That’ll show that kernelsprite who’s in charge. It’s you, of course.

Jade: Put cruxite on weird pattern on Alchemiter ==>

You put the crystal down onto the ALCHEMITER’S small pedestal and your kernelsprite starts flipping out. You are strangely excited.

Something big is going to happen. You can feel it.

==>

The arm of the Alchemiter unlatches itself and begins crafting the crystal. It’s a little underwhelming, but still kind of cool. Out of the corner of your eye, you notice something in the sky. Your kernelsprite seems particularly agitated by it.

==>

You squint up and notice what appears to be a shooting star, or more accurately, a meteor.

A meteor that looks suspiciously like it’s heading towards you.

Oh.

This is a troubling development.

Jade: Run to your room and try to contact TT through pesterchum ==>

TT: I’ll have you know, miss fussy, that I am currently working on amending your bathroom.

TT: but we are running low on build grist.

TT: so there’s that.

GG: hahaha

GG: so ive kind of got a new priority

GG: namely the meteor heading towards my house!!!

TT: Mhm.

TT: Do you think it has something to do with this game?

GG: this game is pretty weird but do you really think meteors are involved? :/

TT: Yes, actually.

TT: I’ve been brushing up on the walkthroughs.

TT: They seem to be written both hastily and fearfully.

TT: The fact that they’re updating them at all is rather admirable actually.

GG: PRORITIES SWEETIE

TT: Try using the Lathe.

TT: And be thankful I’m sifting through all this dribble for you.

TT: Also, we ought to make sure you don’t die.

GG: yeah that would be fantastic

Jade: Use pre-punched card on totem lathe ==>

You try to do just that, but you have to head back to the balcony to get the cruxite. You notice your dad in the hall. Oops. Yeah, Rose never fixed the bathub situation, did she? There’s no time to explain yourself- you have shit to do before this meteor comes crashing down on your whole town. You retrieve the cruxite quickly, then clamp the cruxite into the lathe.

The lathe activates, and carves weird designs into the cruxite. Apparently it’s a totem now. You’re learning all sorts of things today.

==>

TT: My brother is being an ass, I have to deal with this.

\--TentacleTyraness is now an idle chum!—

\-- TerahertzGodhead [TG] began pestering GalliumGnostic [GG] --

TG: hey jade i heard there was a meteor or something heading for you is that a real thing

TG: sounds kinda off to me

TG: is it just a small meteor like space junk or is it the size of rhode island

TG: or is it bigger

TG: like the size of my dick

TG: nevermind that sounded douchey and im not john

TG: yeah so I hope youre okay but my internets being weird

\-- TerahertzGodhead [TG]is no longer connected! –

Oh no.


	3. Act 1 pt 3: Nobody's going to get the better of you.

There’s this incredibly rad girl, okay? She’s standing around, being aloof and cool, as cool people tend to do. A cool chick like this probably has a name. She’s busy with a game right now, so she can’t tell you.

You might have to guess.

==>

Snarky broad

==>

Nice try, fucker. She's not exactly in the mood for name calling.

Rose Lalonde ==>

Oh, come on.

Rose Strider ==>

There we go.

Examine room ==>

Your name is ROSE STRIDER. It is an UNSEASONABLY WARM April day. Your BEDROOM WINDOW is open to let some air in, and your FAN is working at maximum capacity. What is also at maximum capacity is your patience. We’d better get through your interests quickly. You have a penchant for playing the VIOLIN, which you lent from your PUBLIC SCHOOL because your brother thinks violins are stupid. You are enamored by  the ZOOLOGICALLY DUBIOUS especially in the context of ABSURD SCIENCE FICTION and DARK HUMOR, of which you sometimes write. Your fiction is EXTREMELY PRIVATE, not to be seen by anyone other than yourself and other amateur writers on one of your SECRET ONLINE WRITING CLUB accounts.  You collect WEIRD DEAD THINGS PRESERVED IN VARIOUS WAYS. Sometimes you also try to RAP but it tends to unnerve people your AMATUER PSYCHOANALSIS tends to unnerve people too. Most things about you tend to unnerve people, actually.

What will you do?

Jump on the table and bleat like a goat ==>

You contemplate bleating like a goat for IRONICALLY HUMOROUS purposes at a later date, however it mostly seems like hogwash to you.

Examine closet ==>

Sure. You swore your brother was yelling at you a moment ago, but you can passive-aggressively ignore him and do this instead.

Look at the green box ==>

Oh. This is the package that your friend John Harley sent you for your 13th birthday awhile ago. It now contains nothing but a not so passive aggressive note.

He got you some yarn and needles. You think that he probably thought you ought to have an actual feminine hobby, and to retaliate you put the needles into your strife deck without telling him.

Fuck being feminine. You’ll do that when you want to, not on John’s time.

Rose: take box ==>

You captchalogue the box through your FETCH modus.

You like to keep it simple round here. There’s no time for games except the one that may be threatening your friend’s life.

Go back online to help Jade==>

You open your HEPHAESTUS web browser and decide to check to see if your most recent UPDATE of your story-

On second thought, you feel as though someone’s watching you.

Space monster fiction is a deeply private subject.

Instead, you check the lasted page of the midnight crew.

Oh, someone’s pestering you.

You’re pretty sure you know who it is.

==>

TG: rose have i ever mentioned youre an awesome lady

TG: and you know what awesome ladies do

TG: they play games with their friends who practically beg them

TG: what do i have to do rose

TG: get down on one knee

TT: As moving as your emotional plea is, I have other things on my plate.

TT: I’m kind of a big deal.

TG: yeah I know

TG: big time authoress Rose Strider

TG: gonna be the jk rowling of confusing timetraveling scifi where everyone is miserable

TG: must be hard to keep a low profile

TT: I must admit, I have so many zealous followers I can hardly walk down the street without having to step over the torsos of the prostrate.

TG:  navigating the urban landscapes gotta be difficult enough without everybodys asses in your pretty face

TG: I suggest learning parkour

TT: I’ll keep the suggestion in mind.

TT: So I don’t step on little orphan annie when she tries to kiss my shoes.

TG: breathtaking magnanimity there rose

TT: I just give and fucking give.

TG: if you wanna give you know what else you could do

TG: since youre so generous and everything

TG: play sburb with me and jade

TT: funny thing.

TT: I’m already her server player.

TG: so you mean

TT: ;)

TG: goddamnit rose

Rose: quit this lollygagging and allocate sword to strife specibus==>

You did mention you already had kneedles in your strife specibus.

However , you do happen to have another card, mandated by your brother which is Bladekind.

There’s no need to worry on this front.

Except your barely-stable psyche. If you were given some dubious powers you would probably completely spiral.

Lucky that hasn’t happened.

==>

Suddenly a RAMBUNCTIOUS CROW flies in the open window and snatches your client copy of the beta to make a nest with, or maybe just for the sake of being a brainless feathery asshole.

Taking no time to yell at the bird, you flash-jump and stab your needles through its skull, leaving the crippled creature on your desk next to some illustrations you were working on.

==>

This beta could be important, and you have a feeling it’s going to save someone’s life, if not yours.

Nothing is going to get the better of you.

Rose, help your friend Jade! ==>

TT: I’m back.

GG: could you get my door then sweetie!!!

GG: not that I wont soon die anyways haha

TT: Slow down girl. We’re going to try the totem. I believe it will create the item on the punch card.

GG: the apple?

GG: how is an apple going to save my life!

TT: So far as I can tell, nobody’s properly been able to use their card yet.

TT:  If we do, we’re one step ahead of everyone in these walkthroughs.

GG: I thought we were low on build grist!

TT: It’s a free item. That only shows how essential it is. The game is giving it to us.

Rose: Return bathtub ==>

Jade: Go make the apple ==>

First, you remove the generic blocks. The sprite seems happy about this. The machine takes notice of your new totem and creates a blue apple tree, the same colour as your sprite. It grows out of nowhere.

You start to wonder what sort of game you’re getting yourself into.

Jade: Take bite of apple ==>

You see the meteor plummeting through the atmosphere towards your house. You never realized this game would have life or death consequences.

Either way, it’s too late to quit playing.

END OF ACT 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of act 1.  
> The bathtub image is straight from MSPA.  
> By the time everyone gets into their respective games i'll have to draw all my panels. I'd like to draw more of them but I'm doing other things as well (If you're interested in helping out please comment.)  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
